


Snippet 1

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Aly's 10 years in the future 200 word, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>none</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet 1

## Snippet 1

by Bluerose

Author's webpage: <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

Author's disclaimer: Pet fly owns them.

* * *

Warm kisses woke him up. "I'm awake Jim." grumbled Blair, sitting up. He knew that Jim wouldn't stop until he was. 

"It's 9AM, Chief," setting a breakfast tray on his lap. On the tray is a single white rose, a small box wrapped in black paper with skeletons dancing across it, an algae shake, a mushroom and jack cheese omelet, coffee, toast and marionberry jam. 

Blair reached for his glasses and put them on. "I don't know if I should open this or run it through forensics first." he said, eyeing the box, then Jim. 

"Eat your breakfast first, Chief, before it gets cold, then decide." Jim grinned. Taking the fork to cut a corner of the omeletand feeding it to Blair, Jim continued to feed Blair in- between kisses until there is nothing eatable left on the tray. 

Blair studied Jim a moment, then looks at the small box. He reached out an carefully unwrapped it. Inside, there are two simple wedding bands. 

"How does Valentines Day sound for a wedding Chief?" Jim asked. 

"Only you." Blair pulled Jim to him for a long, slow kiss. "Sounds perfect, Jim." 

"Happy 40th Birthday Blair." Jim whispered in Blair's ear. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
